Driving With Vegeta
by Matrixian91
Summary: We see Vegeta driving with Bulla in GT, but ever wondered how he got his license?  inspired by the misadventures of Gohan & Videl


**Driving with Vegeta**

**Disclaimer: **After reading the Misadventures of Gohan & Videl I decided to put a fresh spin on an old favourite storyline of mine from DBZ.

Videl landed her jetcopter on the lawns just outside Capsule Corp, Bulma had called her over for a quick meeting regarding their next hostile takeover; as she walked through the door –

"BLASTED WOMAN! I don't have time for your insolent chores, I have severe training to do!" came from beyond the corridor — such an arrogant and superior tone could only belong to Vegeta.

"Well, excuse me for not being an alien monkey who can't do anything but eat and train! I tell you Chi-Chi, I don't know how you put up being married to a saiyan," a voice just as assertive could only be Bulma.

"Well, let's just say Goku's strength comes in handy when it needs to."

Videl was trying to block out the mental images forming in her head of Goku and Vegeta…

Suddently, she felt her shirt being tugged "Hey Videl, guess what? I beat Trunks in a cookie eating competition," coming from an all too familiar Goten and sure enough wherever Goten was…

"He cheated, how was I suppose to know he could stuff THAT many cookies into his mouth at once!" bellowed Trunks running up from the corridor.

As the two demi-saiyans walked Videl into the kitchen area, Videl was all too predictably grabbed and interrogated by the two women.

"My, Videl don't you look beautiful day! What do you think Bulma?"

"Come on, Chi-Chi don't smother the poor girl, come sit down Videl," said Bulma. Videl's eager sigh of relief was interrupted by an explosion.

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, AGAIN! THAT'S THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK!" Bulma stood up in rage as smoke started to billow into the kitchen.

"What do you mean for the third time?" Videl asked in a confused manner.

"Oh, my dad and cookie monsters over there have been sparring all week," said Trunks in a tone that showed next to no surprise whatsoever.

"Huh! I see…." two shadowy figures appeared both covered in grazes and marks.

"WHAT! HAPPENED! NOW!" Bulma looked like she was about to pick up both men and throw them out herself, Videl noticed more veins on Bulma's forehead forming as every second passed.

"Hey sorry about that Bulma, guess I put too much power into that last kamehameha," Goku apologized jokingly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN _YOUR_ KAMEHAMEHA KAKAROT!" bellowed Vegeta, "What kind of low-class saiyan move has a chance against MY FINAL FLASH!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH, I DON'T CARE HOW IT HAPPENED! NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME, THE BOTH OF YOU, THAT INCLUDES YOU VEGETA! Every day I go to work from 8am to 6pm straight, I come home to either, _Woman the Gravity Room is Broken or Woman make me some food now_, and a mess of a house to go with it. It couldn't hurt you to maybe take out the trash or mow the lawn!" Bulma was going redder with every word she that came out of her mouth.

"Those chores are for the lower-class saiyans not the royal elite," Vegeta replied in his usual non-caring manner whilst pointing to Goku.

"And what kind of example do you think you are setting for Trunks?" Bulma angrily replied.

"I'm showing him what it takes to become a true warrior, not some nerdy weakling who spends all his time in the library or going out on dates like her mate over there," Vegeta argued, pointing over to Videl.

"Fine that's it! NO MORE TRAINING, NO MORE GRAVITY ROOM UNTIL YOU START PITCHING IN AROUND THE HOUSE!" Bulma demanded.

"Wha..whaa.. WHAT!" spluttered Vegeta, to him having no gravity room was like Goku running out of food. "I am a warrior not some common house servant…"

"And _I_ have come up with the perfect way for you to help out" Chi-Chi remarked as she stood up looking quite proud of herself "Goku can tell you all about it when you two take the boys for some father son bonding tomorrow"

"Wha..What!" Vegeta spluttered once more.

"Chi-Chi!" Goku replied with a hint of fear starting to sneaking into his voice, for him anything that Chi-Chi had made him do in the past was anything but helpful. Here was a man who had saved the Earth too many times to remember and could blow up a planet with a single flick of his finger cowering in fear to his wife's proposal.

**Next Day**

"I can't believe I was forced into this!" Vegeta grunted disapprovingly; the once royal prince now donning a somewhat old yet memorable pink buttoned shirt instead of his usual spandex flattering a nice pair of yellow trousers.

"This is all your fault KAKAROT!" he said, clenching his fist tightly.

"Aww, Come on Vegeta it wasn't so bad when I did it, you just have to relax and feel the movement under your feet," in front of Goku was an all too familiar sight, hoping that there'd be less drama than his last visit; both he and Piccolo had caused quite a commotion that day at the driver's education circuit.

A short, elderly man walked up to the pair of saiyans "Now, which one of you is my new stu—" the words seemed to come from what appeared to be his mouth covered from a large bush of a moustache…the man's eyes seem to pop right out of their sockets at the sight of Goku, along with his body beginning to shake drastically.

"Oh NO! Please no, the doctors say my old heart can't take much more stress, please don't tell me you're my student again," stuttered the man raising his crusty and shriveled finger at Goku.

"Hey, It's great to see you again, I think my friend here is the one you're talking about," Goku replied, pointing enthusiastically towards Vegeta.

"Hmmmph! In Dende's name for crying out loud, if that CLOWN can pass a driving course then so can I," Vegeta snorted.

"ALRIGHT! Good luck Vegeta, I'll go get Goten & Trunks and be back for moral support…

Huh, now that I think about it, where did those two go off to?"

Goten poked the young man's body, "Trunks did you have to hit him that hard!" he asked his partner in crime in a hushed voice. Both demi-saiyans had managed to sneak off from their arguing fathers and into what seemed like the storage compartment for the learner cars.

"Hey, It's not like I killed him or anything, and besides, my dad always says: _All these pitiful earthlings could use a punch from time to time, might toughen them up,"_ Trunks said in his best Vegeta-like impression, "Anyway which car do you want, I'm taking this one!" as the young saiyan jumped into the driver's seat.

"But Trunks, we could get in trouble," Goten's innocent voice echoed through the crowded shed.

"Nah, our dad's won't care, well my dad won't anyway," Trunks replied with complete confidence. "Now you ready to have some fun?"

"Alright now, let's begin by putting on our seatbelt on," instructed the elderly man, as he examined his clipboard "Now what did you say your name was again? Ehh, Veget, Geta? Was it?"

"I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans you senile old fool!" Vegeta growled furiously, it seem to take all his will power from picking up the car and throwing it across the circuit ahead of them.

"Well here you're Vegeta my student, now let's gently press our right foot on the accelerator and move off nice and slo, AAHHHHH!" before he could finish his instructions the old man found himself racing across the circuit at what seemed to him to be the speed of light.

"Heh," the prince smirked, to him such a speed was nothing compared to the speed he would usually move when fighting or flying.

"STOP THE CAR!" the old man's cries for help fell on deaf ears as Vegeta started to press his foot even harder on the accelerator.

Like two flashes of red and blue light, two cars sped past the prince's own "Hey what the? WHAT IN DENDE'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Vegeta yelled out as the two demi-saiyans sped further and further away.

Goten's head turned to see a red faced head which appeared to be Vegeta's getting smaller and smaller, "Hey um Trunks I don't think you're dad's too happy about this," the innocent looking saiyan wailed.

"Hey you worry too much, come on let's go faster maybe we can break the sound barrier. Last one to finish is a Hercule's uncle!" and with that both demi-saiyans sped off.

Through the cries and screams of horror as a path of destruction followed what appeared to be two flashes of red and blue light tearing across the circuit.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THOSE TWO THEY'LL WISH THEY WERE THAT FAR AWAY FROM ME! BLAST! WHERE IS THAT CLOWN ANYWAY?" as Vegeta tried to catch up to the two demi-saiyans.

"Sir for the last time, we have not seen two children around this area." The stern receptionist at the information booth told Goku looking as though she wanted to strangle him with her bare hands.

"Are you sure? I keep hearing people say they saw two kids playing around near the car shed…" Goku replied with the most innocent look on his face.

"Sir, I assure you, that shed is padlocked at all times and guard around the clock by a security guard, I highly doubt two kids could have gotten into…"

"LOOK OUT," yelled some petrified by standers as a pair of red and blue cars flashed by, narrowly missing the building.

"Oh there they are, thanks for all your help," Goku said placing his two fingers onto his forehead, and like that the saiyan was gone.

The receptionist had a look of nothing more but disbelief, the tall man with black hair now standing in front of her had just disappeared into thin air. "No…problem…"

"Sir, ca-can we please just put our foot on the brake now and come to a ni-nice stooo-OOPPPPPP!" the old man's instructions were being drowned out by the speed of the car as Vegeta tried to speed up to the two demi-saiyans, who had not only overtaken him but were now seemed to be almost out of site.

"BLASTED CONTRAPTION! How can anyone get around at this speed?" an angry Vegeta asked himself…

"Hey Vegeta, guess what?" Goku materialized in the back seat of their car, the sudden appearance of Goku seemed to be too much for the old instructor to handle.

"I don't have time for your ridiculous games, you clown. Those two boys are going to be spending some one on one time with yours truly once we catch up to them!" Vegeta growled at Goku.

"You…. How…?"

The man sat there, eyes almost out of their sockets, jaw completely dropped which one finger shaking and pointing at Goku simultaneously, his mouth then seemed to form what was a bewilded smile as his body collapsed backwards onto the seat.

"GRRRR…RRR, I've had enough of this fooling around, I'm a warrior not some chauffer! Kakarot take the wheel, I'll finish this off myself," with those words the saiyan prince jumped out of his seat and into the air.

"GAHHH, Vegeta you can't just…" as a frantic Goku jumped into the driver's seat hastily trying to grip the steering wheel "Vegeta wait, they're just kids…," his words fell on deaf ears as a golden aura had already encircled Vegeta, his hair already spiked and golden with one arm outstretched

"Class is in session, today's lesson: DON'T OVERTAKE VEGETA!" the echo of Vegeta's voice was heard across the driving circuit.

"Uh oh, Trunks turn around quick, look your dad is…," before the young saiyan could warn his partner in crime a flash of light engulfed the two cars.

Both cars span out of control smashing back into the earth, a pillar of brown smoke rising from the debris.

"Phew that was a close one," Goten sighed to Trunks, whipping the sweat from his forehead.

"Yeah, come on let's get out of here before…" Trunks was just about to finish

"Before What BOY!"

The sound of his father's voice echoed through his blue hair into both ears, he knew that tone and what it meant. Turning his head ever so slightly to look around at what might be the last thing he would ever see.

"Hehehe…hey dad, um nice driving back there you sure showed them," trying his best efforts to hide his antics and fear of his father.

"Well, I have an even better idea, instead of telling me that why not we make a deal," smirked the prince.

From behind Vegeta, Goku materialized holding in his arms what appeared to be the instructor, now lying quite silently with both eyes wide open, jaw open and face completely pale.

"Hey dad," Goten was happy to see someone who wasn't about to possibly throttle him to death for his antics with Trunks, "who's that guy?" pointing to the man in Goku's arms.

"Oh, this guy, I had to use instant transmission to get to you guys when I saw the explosion and I didn't want to leave him passed out like that in the car while it was…" before he could finish, Goku's eye widened his jaw dropped "YIKES, OH NO!"

Cries and screams were heard as what had once been Vegeta's learner car still travelling at a frantic speed, with nobody in control tore through the circuit completely out of control.

**That afternoon**

The two women were drinking coffee, when Bulma heard the front doors slide open "Oh good they're home, I wonder how it went?" winking at Chi-chi.

"We're back," yelled Goku as the four saiyans walked into the kitchen, Vegeta looking his usual emotionless self with arms crossed widely across his chest.

"So how'd it go?" Bulma asked not expecting anything more than "_how much money do I owe in repairs," _as an answer.

"Great, dad's a great driver!" Trunks cheerfully replied.

"Yeah he sure is," Goten swiftly reinforced.

"Oh, that's good to hear, see Bulma I told you, nothing would go wrong if Goku went along with them," said Chi-chi with pride written all over her face.

"Fine, I've fixed the Gravity Room go on then, go do your _severe training_" sighed Bulma who could barely believe what Trunks and Goten were saying.

"Hmmpph, child's play, boys come with me, I believe we have some _business _to attend to," smirked Vegeta as he made his way to the Gravity Room followed promptly by the boys and Goku.

**Phone Rings**

"Now I wonder who that could be this late in the day," pondered as she picked up the phone…

"Hello? Capsule Corp, President Speaking?"

"Hello, I am from the driving service you called a few days ago to book an appointment for a Vegeta was it," a slightly distressed voice replied.

"Yes, my husband said he got his driver's license today, is there a problem?" a look of rage more than concern began to appear in Bulma's voice.

…

…

"Well?" asked a confused Chi-Chi, the more Bulma had her ear to the phone the more anger and rage seemed to fill up in her body, until…

"VEGETA!"

This is my first time writing/publishing, feedback is appreciated


End file.
